Sunday
by yanana
Summary: Pam has a realization. Slight spoilers if you haven't seen any of season five. Kinda fluffy. Pam/Jim.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything and have no intents on copyright infringement. Swear!

A/N: I haven't written any fics in years, like since I was obsessed with Carter/Abby from ER maybe four years ago? Almost five? I don't know. So cut me some slack if it sucks (plus I didn't have a beta, haha) but review whether good or bad! =)

-------------------

It was Friday and the office was dull and lazy and waiting for five to come. She sat at her desk, making herself busy.

"Dunder Mifflin, this is Pam. Hold on, I'll transfer." She hit three buttons on the telephone. A phone across the room rang and she got back to attacking a pile of faxes that accumulated on her desk.

She tilted her head back for just a second to clear the hair from her eyes. Doing so, her eyes met Jim's across the room. They both smiled lazily.

She hadn't even been thinking about it that day, not really recently at all. Neither of them had said anything about it lately. That's why it caught her off guard when she suddenly realized it. Her eyes had locked with Jim's and she just knew. His gaze fell back to his work, comparing a sheet of paper to the computer screen. She sat, somewhat stunned and confused, glancing at her fingernails on the desk. They were freshly dark red.

She pushed her feet against the floor and scooted the chair backward. She stood up and smoothed the fabric of her skirt down over her thighs, twice, and rubbed her fingers and thumbs together before collecting them both into nervous fists. She cautiously made her way around her desk and became fixated on the sound her heels made into the carpet. Deep in her thoughts, she still felt like the carpet was so deep, like she'd almost have to make bigger steps to get through it as she walked to the bathroom.

She still didn't know why it had dawned on her now. But it had taken her by surprise. It was sudden. She'd thought about it before, of course, but why did it feel right now? Why was just that little connection between them what decided it? Why was that so powerful? Had Jim thought it, too? Had he somehow sent that to her? Maybe he was thinking about it right now as she was.

Her face met her own in the mirror as she walked toward the sink. She let her hands descend to the cool porcelain and it felt refreshing, but still foreign. Every inanimate object now was intensified as she felt her life moving. She scrunched her nose at herself, so surprised, and gave her reflection a funny smirk. She bit her lip, smirked again. She shook her head over and over again, still biting her lip and gripping the sink, looking at the tiles on the floor. There were four perfect tiles in a row, one with a defining crack, and then another slick three tiles, and then the wall.

She ran her eyes over the eight white tiles, still a little winded by her realization.

As she walked back out of the bathroom, not even knowing how long she'd been in there, her heels were clicking against the floor tiles. She'd been in there to let the emotion slide out, perhaps that's why she'd went straight to the mirror. Maybe so she could see the feelings she had right away on her face instead of wondering what she looked like thinking them all day. As she pressed her hand to open the door, she silently felt that she wasn't ready to leave.

She gave her reflection another quick glance, this time the girl in the mirror had a more definite smile. A smile that said she had a happy little secret. She was still biting her lip.

With shoulders pushed up slightly, she headed out the bathroom door and back to the desk. She suddenly realized she had to sit at that desk for the next five hours.

-----------

The rest of her work day was hazy. She had dreamy thoughts and deep considerations, gazes over at Jim, trembling hands on the phone and the keyboard. She didn't even know if it was a relief when Jim came to get her for lunch.

"I have a ham & cheese sandwich with your name on it," he said, leaning over her desk with eyebrows raised. He shrugged and retreated. "Or turkey with my name on it, but I'm willing to negotiate. Interested?"

She shrugged and keyed one more meaningless, extra thing into a spreadsheet on the screen. She looked at him and said mock seriously, "How could I resist?"

He smiled and they walked to the breakroom together. They shared lunch as he quietly joked about an amusing client. She didn't say much. She let him talk and basked in her love for his voice and his laugh and the tenderness in his eyes when he stopped.

"You're quiet today," he said, studying her. "You okay?"

She nodded slowly, then quickly. She felt unsteady. Not nervous or anxious, just a bit unsteady. She was kind of in new territory. She rebounded as she remembered it was only Jim.

"I'm fine," she nodded. "I'm great, actually."

He smirked. "Cool. Good."

They ate a few more bites in silence. Oscar came in, waited for the vending machine to produce a coke, and left promptly afterward.

Jim held up his hand with another smirk. "You won't stop smiling. What's up with you?"

Pam looked up quickly, her smile becoming slightly awkward. Had she been smiling this whole time? Just grinning to herself?

"No, I mean, nothing... just..." Her eyes widened as she stared at the table, shrugging. "I don't know, it's just a good day, I guess--"

"Oh God," Jim said, sighing and shaking his head. He buried his face in his hands.

"What?" Pam said, smile vanishing quickly. "What?"

"You've met someone, haven't you?"

Her lips pursed into a smile. She poked his shoulder teasingly.

"No, no," she giggled. She sighed somewhat and rolled her eyes. "I'm not quite sick of you yet."

They finished their lunches, both smiling and glancing at each other with funny grins.

-----------

She knew Jim was still questioning her odd behavior. She was managing to get more work done as the day was coming to an end, but her thoughts were still occupied. She had a million thoughts, and just when she thought she was bursting at the seems with the thoughts, her eyes met his just as they had the moment she realized all of this, and it sent her heart reeling.

The walk to the car and the ride home were awkward and silent in a funny way. Just because she kept smiling, and when she wasn't, she was twisting her face to hide her smile. He had given up on it for now, just kept shaking his head at her and bringing up things to talk about. They fizzed away quickly when she barely offered a word from her side.

His hand was on the small of her back when they walked through their front door and set their jackets on the ledge. She walked ahead of him and he scratched her back lightly as they walked slowly in the hallway.

"God, I'm thirsty," he said, leaving her side and pointing at the refrigerator. "You want something?"

"Um, water?"

He chuckled. "She speaks."

She grinned, and she felt like everything was at the surface now. She wrapped her arms around herself and bit down hard on her bottom lip. She felt like she was going to burst, and looked up at him in that moment.

He shut the door and laughed, almost nervously, and said, "Okay, that's it. Seriously, what is up? You have been so weird all day. What's going on?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but it just broke into another smile. Her eyes darted from the kitchen floor back into his stare.

He took a few more steps toward her, but now his face was becoming unsure. He looked like he was trying to figure it out. "Okay, Pam, please," he said solidly, "what's going on?"

She gripped her arms, and she felt a weird feeling go all through her body in knowing what was coming next. His eyes were dark, his hair across his forehead, his lips parted slightly as he waited.

"Jim," she whispered. She bit her lip once more, released it, and blinked before her eyes sought his again. "I think I want to have your baby."

Everything around them got foggy. His lips came together and very slowly formed an excited little smile on his face. He turned his head slightly, almost like he didn't believe her, and his face cracked into a grin.

"You do?"

"Yeah," she breathed, her arms becoming unstuck as her body relaxed. They fell to her sides and she felt undeniably happy in that moment. "I mean, I don't think, I know I do. I just... I don't know, I think we should..."

She breathed out again as Jim's arms circled her tiny body against his. He was beaming down at her, looking tired and elated at once.

"I think we should have a baby, Jim." She said it, and then her expression became even wilder as her hands gripped his back. "I think we should have a baby."

For a minute they just looked at each other, thoughts going through their heads so fast and so heavy that they probably fell from one mind to another. Their gaze was so strong between them that eventually he laughed, and she laughed, and Pam felt so excited and loved that she thought she would die right there.

Their laughter slowed and Jim nodded slowly and surely. His hands ran up and down her arms before he lowered his lips to meet hers in a soft, sweet kiss. Pam brought her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. Their mouths moved perfectly together, and Pam felt like everything was exactly the way it should be just then.

They parted with a small, wet smacking sound and he stared at her. She sighed and shrugged.

"What do you think?" she asked sweetly, blinking slowly.

"Actually," he nodded confidently, "I think that is a great idea."

She beamed with a smile so wide that she let out a small squeal and kissed him hard. His arms wrapped around her waist even tighter, and pulled him snug against her and kissed her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, and her hair.

"I love you," he said into her hair. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

He bent down and scooped her up into his hold suddenly, cradling her as she put her arms back around his neck and giggled. They kissed and laughed as he carefully maneuvered through the house. Her head was reeling, buzzed on sheer happiness and excitement for the exchange that had happened, the one that was happening right now, for the first time in their lives. Her body was almost shaking. It felt like she was barely there.

They reached the bedroom and he placed her gently on the bed.

It was nothing like it had ever been before. She let him take everything off of her so slowly and carefully, she returned the favor for him. They moved in the sheets with deliberate moves, glided through them with ease like nothing could ever worry or bother them again. They were so far away from everyone and everything else in the world.

They talked about names. They were not naming the baby Dwight. They talked about features, and Jim decided he was perfectly content ending up with another redheaded girl in his life. They talked about the future that was suddenly ahead of them. As tears formed in her eyes, she kissed the gold band on his finger and drew herself closer to him. He smiled into her hair and kissed her face, her neck, her shoulders.

They spent much of the weekend in bed, moving together in the same rhythm they had that Friday afternoon, the first time.

It was early Sunday morning, when the sun was just breaking into the sky. They were waking up in a funny coincidence, facing each other and sleepily smiling in the dark. Their bodies met each other and their hands were soft on one another. He kissed her and she sighed, she let him touch her and she kissed him back as if everything was a dream.

In time, still before the sun was coming out of the dark sky, he was inside of her and their bodies were warm and damp. They both sighed and moaned into each other's skin. Her hands ran all over his body, slow but still insistent. His hands caressed her waist, her neck, everywhere, until they cupped her face and he kissed her gently.

She reached up and tenderly held his face, pushing the damp hair away from his forehead and let her eyes close in pure pleasure and content. His hot face felt onto her shoulder blades and into the crook of her neck and placed kisses everywhere he had been. They moaned, and they sighed until the feelings were rising up in both of the bodies.

The world became blurry as they finished, they cried out, and he collapsed onto her. They were breathing heavy and hard. He moved to the side and brought her face to his and kissed it lovingly. She came out of her trance, they mumbled "I love you" to each other, and shared an exhausted smile.

She craned her neck to see the clock. It was 5:24. She pulled the sheet up around them and stared happily into his eyes.

He smiled back again, and shut his eyes.

At 5:26, she felt a shiver run through her body and she rested her hand on her stomach, instinctively. She smiled, sighed, and looked up to Jim.

He raised his eyebrows in question and ran his thumb across her chin lazily.

She smirked. "I think we did it."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," she whispered, blinking slowly.

They kissed long and slow, their lips moving and sweeping across each other's, and embracing each other, until they settled into sleep again and each dreamed about what was before them now.

-----------------

Reviews are great. =)


End file.
